My Buddy Bigfoot
" | image = 347 My Buddy Bigfoot - Title Card.png | season = 3 | number = 47 | numberseries= 203 | writer = Aude Massot | storyboard = Antoine Rota | previous = "Best Girlfriends" | next = "A Brother's Tiff" | airdate = September 21, 2019 (Gulli, France) December 20, 2019 (Youtube) December 24, 2019 (Kividoo, Germany) January 7, 2020 (K2, Italy)}} " " (French: "Mon Ami le Yéti") is the forty-seventh episode from season three of Zig & Sharko and the two hundred and third episode overall. It was written by Aude Massot and storyboarded by Antoine Rota. It premiered worldwide in France on September 21, 2019 on the Gulli channel. It was also uploaded on the show's official Youtube channel on December 20, 2019. In this episode, Zig befriends a playful Yeti and tries to use him to catch Marina, but the giant creature is not very smart. Major Characters *Zig *Sharko *Marina *Bernie Main Characters *Yeti Minor Characters *Aldo (disguised as postman) *Child Dolphin *Swordfish *Child Turtle's parent *Pink Fish *Red Fish *Pink Dolphin *Dark Blue Octopus *Penguin *Fly *Skeletons "The ship stops on the Arctic Circle, where Zig meets a Bigfoot! The snow creature thinks Zig is just too cute and adopts him as a pet toy. Zig tries to train his new buddy to demolish Sharko, but Bigfoot’s not super smart…" *Aldo crashes the ship for the third time in the season, first two being "Under the Sea" and "Frosty Friendship". *The yeti makes his third appearance in the series, the first two being "High on the Mountain Top" and "Freezing Buddies". Compared to "High on the Mountain Top" though, he has a very different personality in this episode. *The climax is somewhat similar to the one in "High on the Mountain Top", as they both involve Marina getting kidnapped by a yeti, who takes her to the top of a mountain. *For unknown reasons, the english title of the episode changes the word "yeti" from the original title in french to "bigfoot", even though the creature featured throughout the episode is very clearly the former. 347 (1).png 347 (2).png 347 (3).png 347 (4).png 347 (5).png 347 (6).png 347 (7).png 347 (8).png 347 (9).png 347 (10).png 347 (11).png 347 (12).png 347 (13).png 347 (14).png 347 (15).png 347 (16).png 347 (17).png 347 (18).png 347 (19).png 347 (20).png 347 (21).png 347 (22).png 347 (23).png 347 (24).png 347 (25).png 347 (26).png 347 (27).png 347 (28).png 347 (29).png 347 (30).png 347 (31).png 347 (32).png 347 (33).png 347 (34).png 347 (35).png 347 (36).png 347 (37).png 347 (38).png 347 (39).png 347 (40).png 347 (41).png 347 (42).png 347 (43).png 347 (44).png 347 (45).png 347 (46).png 347 (47).png 347 (48).png 347 (49).png 347 (50).png 347 (51).png 347 (52).png 347 (53).png 347 (54).png 347 (55).png 347 (56).png 347 (57).png 347 (58).png 347 (59).png 347 (60).png 347 (61).png 347 (62).png 347 (63).png 347 (64).png 347 (65).png 347 (66).png 347 (67).png 347 (68).png 347 (69).png 347 (70).png 347 (71).png 347 (72).png 347 (73).png 347 (74).png 347 (75).png 347 (76).png 347 (77).png 347 (78).png 347 (79).png 347 (80).png 347 (81).png 347 (82).png 347 (83).png 347 (84).png 347 (85).png 347 (86).png 347 (87).png 347 (88).png 347 (89).png 347 (90).png 347 (91).png Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes